


《寒夜里的拥抱》C3

by Hxiaoye



Category: all花花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxiaoye/pseuds/Hxiaoye





	《寒夜里的拥抱》C3

C3  
华晨宇被男人从身后按在床上，双腿被迫张开承受不断的撞击。

“他是你的小粉丝吧？”在与华晨宇的性事中素来温柔的朱亚文今天的动作是带着怒气的粗鲁，男人毫无怜惜之意的在身下人光滑白皙的肌肤上揉捏出情色的痕迹，手掌一路向下停留在人纤细的腰肢上。“你很喜欢撩粉丝是吧？不对，是你喜欢撩男人。”

被强硬索取的感觉并不好，华晨宇把脸埋进枕头里，攥着床单的指尖微微发抖。

“是嫌我喂不饱你吗？还背着我出去找野男人？”朱亚文掐着华晨宇的腰加速，下身整个没入又整个抽出，带着老茧的指节流连在性感的腰窝处。

略显粗鄙的话语敲击着华晨宇的耳膜，他不解朱亚文突如其来的醋意，分明只是拿不得面上说的桃色交易，男人却搞得好像与他是深情的恋爱伴侣。华晨宇咬紧了嘴唇不愿发出令他羞愧的声音，不想这样的举动又引得男人新升起的火气。

“说话，回答我的话。”男人伸手打在挺翘的臀部发出啪啪的声响，找准了身下人敏感的一点大开大合的操/干起来，“不说话，就给我叫出来。”

防线终于被朱亚文击垮，华晨宇的头脑混沌一片，抑制不住的呻吟从嘴里泄出。

“嗯……啊，慢……慢一点……”

当天空泛起鱼肚白时，朱亚文才肯放过华晨宇。总裁先生望着床上熟睡的人儿许久，轻手轻脚关上门离开了房间，他知道华晨宇非常抗拒与他同眠。

那人明明生的一双多情的桃花眼，可内里的心却是冰冷的。朱亚文心里清楚地似明镜般，他从出现在华晨宇的眼前起，便被那人关入了心上的极寒之地。

他第一次见华晨宇，是在酒店的房间。

刚从觥筹交错、衣香鬓影的席上脱身，回到酒店不想竟看到了个被送上他的床的漂亮男孩。朱亚文生在商人家，自小便被父亲带在身边出入各种商业场合，大学毕业全权接手家里的娱乐产业，他当然知道这些暗地里的不堪交易。

丝质的黑色衬衫显出平直的肩，纽扣被解开露出精致的锁骨，紧身裤勾勒出线条优美的腰身和细直的长腿，他的身形纤瘦，可却有着浑圆丰满的小屁股，赤裸的脚搭在床沿，是过于轻巧且细嫩的样子。

朱亚文自诩阅人无数，暗暗赞叹床上的人可真是个难得的尤物。

暖黄的灯光昏暗旖旎，朱亚文走进了才看清男孩的脸，那张白净的小脸柔和漂亮，朱亚文一惊，他认得这位当红歌手—华晨宇。

初入娱乐圈的男孩人气爆棚又有实力，怎么会被卷进肮脏的情色交易中，朱亚文抚上男孩的脸庞，突然想起酒店房间是他半小时前才吩咐助理去换的。娱乐圈资本家们的年终宴会就在酒店一层举办，朱亚文本是宴会结束后要直接去机场飞国外谈生意，助理半小时前告诉他航班因天气原因取消，朱亚文才吩咐助理去定的房间。

酒店是朱亚文家的产业，少东家要住自然得给安排最顶层的豪华房间，那被换了房间的又是哪位举足轻重的人物呢？

歌手的脸滚烫，双眼紧闭没有要醒来的征兆，只是嘴里发出难耐的闷哼，把脸更凑近朱亚文的手掌。被下了药送上男人的床，大概是他的经纪公司不敢得罪的人，而那人又指名道姓点了非华晨宇不可。

美不是他的罪，却引出了朱亚文和无数想得到他的男人的罪，色欲之罪。

像被牵引般俯身亲吻华晨宇小巧的柔唇，人生而迷恋美丽，皆对美好心生向往，朱亚文也不例外。

衬衫轻易的被扯开，白皙的肌肤上很快便落下了红，歌手在男人的动作中终于转醒，

“你是谁？快放开我。”华晨宇伸手想去推男人的肩，可却使不出半点力气，反倒被男人束缚了双手。

“我是谁？我可是救了你的人啊。”朱亚文凑近了华晨宇咬着他的耳垂说话，满意的看到那双水光潋滟的桃花眼泛着红像极了一只受惊的兔子。“你被下了药送给这个房间的男人，而我临时换了房间。”

终于舍得放开惊慌的人，朱亚文点上一支烟起身走到窗边，离美味太近他可不能保证自己总能抵挡住诱惑。“我不是什么正人君子，但也不会强迫你。你可以自己选择，跟着我，以后不会有人敢打你的主意，你在圈里的一切我也会安排好。我很喜欢你，一定不会亏待你的。”

烟头在男人手中明灭闪烁，华晨宇嗤笑一声开口:“喜欢我？是喜欢我的脸还是喜欢我的身体？”

朱亚文哑言，望着床上被强烈药效持续影响的人顿了顿才道:“我送你去医院。”


End file.
